I'll Make Sure You're Okay
by AngelBaby214
Summary: After Alice and Hatter save Wonderland, they love each other so deeply that they start dating. When Hatter goes back to Wonderland for a quick visit, Wonderland has plans for them. Enjoy! I own nothing!  :
1. Prologue

When love is not madness, it is not love. ~Pedro Calderon de la Barca

"I never thought those 2 days would change me. 2 hours. That's all it took to discover the man I truly love. In my mind, I distinctly remember every hug, kiss, scream, tear, and 'I love you.' When he looked me in the eyes and told me he loved me for the first time, my heart tingled inside. For once, I felt special, loved. His affectionate smile, comforting touch, and attentiveness would exceed any girl's dream. There's something about him that makes me want to wrap myself up in him. When we kiss, the disenchantment and monotony of our two worlds dissipate into practically nothing. He and I are very closely bonded. He loves me for me, not just because I'm supposedly 'Alice of Legend.' Oh, speaking of which, my name is Alice. I'm twenty-three years old and live in Upstate New York. Who is he, you may ask? Well, _he _is a true gentleman and will do anything for me. His name is Hatter, the one-and-only Hatter of Wonderland and the one-and-only man for me."


	2. Chapter 1

"If I could reach up and hold a star for every time you made me smile, I would have the whole night sky in the palm of my hand."  
--Unknown

_My heart raced, pounding in and out of my chest. As he lay on the floor, I nearly cried over his icy body. Suddenly, the rise of his chest began to decelerate. The fright came over me._

_ "No! Don't die! PLEASE!" I begged, although he couldn't hear me._

_ It's too much to bear!! Feeling the excruciating pain in the pit of my stomach, I gave out._

_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

When I arose from my seemingly endless minutes of horror, I felt relieved to know it was just a dream.

_It all seemed so real, though._

My face felt clammy, dripping with cold sweat. Thinking I moved in my sleep, fortunately, I still lay in my teal bed with the same chocolate walls surrounding me.

_Chocolate; just like Hatter's sweet perfect eyes._

I smiled at the thought of Hatter. Heck, I always do. Right as I tried to go back to sleep, I checked my phone for any texts. None. Only the welcome screen with the time: 7:46 AM. I closed my eyes, trying to think blissful thoughts. Instead, the noisy doorbell rudely interrupted my slumber.

_DING-DONG!!!!!!!_

_Hmmmmm . . . . . I wonder who that is._

After freshening up a little, changing out of my yellow tank top and purple polka-dotted pants, I ran to the door. I was a little annoyed, but I forced a pleasant attitude. I thought it was Hatter, but then again, if he can barely get himself up at 8:45, it would be a first. As I opened the door, I was in for a shock.

_Okay, that is NOT Hatter!!!_

It was Mad March!!!!!


	3. Chapter 2

"Love doesn't make the world go round. Love is what makes the ride worthwhile."~Franklin P. Jones

"Why hello there, Alice. I'm not intruding, am I?" Mad March asked sarcastically.

I looked down at my feet, rocking back and forth nervously.

"Come on, Alice. There's nothing to be afraid of." March cooed.

After a long silence, I felt a buzz in my pocket. My phone was vibrating!!!

"Excuse me for a sec. I need to take this." I politely spoke up, closing the door.

"Hello?"

"Hey Alice!" It was Hatter.

"Oh, hey Hatter! How are you?"

"Ummmm . . . . . okay. Listen, where are you?"

"At my front door. Why?"

"Well, who's there?"

"Ummmm . . . . . Mad March." I mumbled nervously.

"WHAT!!?? Why??

"I don't know. He said 'I'm not intruding, am I?'"

"That psycho!"

"I know, right!!"

"Who does he think he is?"

"I really don't know, Hatter, but I will get him to leave. Somehow.

"Anyway, did you let 'em in?"

"No, of course not. But there were Suits with him."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. And they had some tools."

"I wonder why. Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"I need you to—"

The door busted open as the posse darted for me.

"Uhhh . . . . gotta go! Bye!" I quickly hung up.

"Alice?! ALICE??!!" No reply.


	4. Chapter 3

"Don't walk in front of me, I may not follow ~ Don't walk behind me, I may not lead ~ Just walk beside me and be my friend."

The next thing I knew, some Suits grabbed my arms and strapped me to a chair. I struggled to escape, but their grip only tightened.

"So, Alice. Who were ya talkin to? Was it your boyfriend?" March taunted, snickering behind my back.

"That's none of your business, now is it?" I sassed.

"You'd better watch that smart-mouth of yours. Well now, I can just check that phone of yours and see _just _who called. Grab her phone."

Suits piled on me from every direction all digging for it.

_Whoa now! Too many people on me!!_

I remained restrained to my chair, so I couldn't struggle. One Suit managed to retrieve it from deep inside my jacket pocket. He gave my enV Touch to March, looked at the caller ID, and found Hatter at the top of the list.

_Oh God!! What will he say when he finds out it was—_

"Ah, so it _was_ your lil' sweetheart, huh?" Mad March snapped, circling me seductively, stroking my freshly shampooed, strawberry-scented hair.

"Mmmmm. Strawberries." March complimented sniffing my hair.

"You are _SO _lucky I'm tied down, March. Otherwise, I would have punched you _so _hard right now!" I threatened jerking my head away from him.

"Oh, I see. So that's how ya wanna play, huh?" Mad March challenged tilting his head.

With a snap of his robotic fingers, the Suits untied me.

"Hey, thanks!"

That 'thanks' didn't last too long. Bad news: they carried me out of my own apartment.

_God, where's Hatter when I need him!!_

Before I could blink the next moment, March took his stiletto out from his sleeve.

"What are you doin' with that thing?" I asked nervously.

"Why, ya scared?" he teased.

"No. It's just a simple question." I answered nonchalantely.

"Oh, good." March cheered.

With that said, he took the knife and slit my pale, fragile skin on my left arm apart.

"I take that back!" I mumbled angrily between my teeth.

Just because of that one little cut, I was a victim of abduction.


	5. Chapter 4

_"True love doesn't just fill your heart, it overflows into your whole body and soul."_

The Suits dragged me out of the building to a dimly-lit alleyway. They tied my hands behind my back to keep me from escaping. Mad March pulled out a device that looked like a cell phone.

"We have her." he whispered into the speaker.

As my glance shifted from the Ace of Spades to Mad March, he slowly started for me. I felt sick inside by the way everyone stared at me. Midway to me, the Minister of Clubs stopped March.

"Keep in mind, we still have to deal with you-know-who after her." The Minister mumbled unpleasantly.

"Good point. . . . . I've got an idea!" he replied, "Why don't we tickle her little fear, then kill her. Once she's scared and more vulnerable, it'll be much easier to kill her."

"Good idea, March. But which fear are you talking about?" the Minister questioned.

"You-know-who. Her biggest fear, besides heights, is losing Hatter. Trust me." Mad March reassured.

"And you know her so well how?" the Minister asked confused at his response.

"She's an Oyster, remember? I'm engineered for that reason. I can decode people by just a few actions. She cares 'bout Hatter deeply." March explained.

"Wait, what about Hatter?" I wondered.

Just after I spoke, Mad March cave me a good, hard slap across my cheek. As I lay on the concrete, cringing in pain, nearly crying, the Minister glared at me. I returned his malice with a stern look of hatred. In the corner of my eye, I saw March pull his stiletto from his sleeve.

"Look, it's the lil' princess lying there. A damsel in distress. And no Hatter to save 'er. What a shame!" March mocked circling me.

"I'm no princess, much less a damsel in distress. You better watch it before I smack you upside the head." I sassed with a ghetto accent.

"How do ya plan to do that, huh?" March scoffed tilting his head. I lowered my head in defeat. "What I thought."

As he sharpened the stiletto's blade, the slimmest gleam of sunlight reflected his malicious, mysterious eyes. I couldn't resist but to look into them. The temptation March overwhelms me with is irresistible, although it's not "Hatter irresistible."

"Since there's not Hatter around, I might as well do _this_." March threatened. I struggled to scoot away from him, but I gained no leeway. Just before the frigid blade split my neck, gunshots rang through the air.


	6. Chapter 5

"Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage" ~Lao Tzu

My head whipped sharply around as more bullets zoomed through the foggy atmosphere. A very handsome man jumped from the platform above the alleyway ten feet above me. As he flipped his brown, disheveled hair from out of his chocolate brown eyes, he tipped his hat to me.

"Good day, my lovely lady. David Hatter, at your service." Hatter joked in his best fake-British accent.

"Well, well, it seems my white knight in shining armor has come to save me after all." I teased back.

"Hmmmm. Anything for my beloved princess." Hatter cooed, softly pressing his lips against mine. He grinned as wide as a Cheshire Cat at me.

"Hey! What do you think _you're doing _here?" Mad March questioned angrily, storming over to where I stood.

I couldn't believe my eyes: two old friends fighting, right in front of me!

_Just like freshman year! Déjà vu!_

I hated seeing Hatter bicker with people. It only turns out worse than when the argument only starts sizzling. Well in this case, robot/people.

"Me? I'm saving my . . . . . girlfriend. What are you doing here, March?" Hatter challenged regretting his word choice afterwards.

"So, the lil' broad means something to you, 'eh? Well," March started, "she won't mean much now!"

Right before me, Mad March pulled out his dreaded stiletto again. The razor-sharp blade panicked me because I knew he would make a move on me.

"No, please stop!" I shrieked as March flipped me on my back.

At that point, he scared the hell out of me. My breathing paced heavily as March sat on top of me.

"Please! Look, please don't hurt me! I'll do whatever you want! Just please don't do it!" I begged, sobbing right in front of Hatter and a bunch of Suits. Honestly, I didn't care, as long as March didn't hurt Hatter or me.

_Well . . . . . he's gonna hurt me anyway. So, it really won't matter if I get down on my knees and plead him not to kill me._

All the Suits surrounding me stared in shock. I bet they thought Mad March was really going to kill me. He sure looked ready to. Hatter ran over to my already beaten-and-battered body, trying to stop Mad March from playing any tricks.

"Hey! You don't touch my Alice!" Hatter yelled.

"Oh, don't worry, Hatter. She's only paying _half _of the consequences here. The other half is for you to endure." March smirked, with his body still on top of mine.

_Okay, this is just a little__** too **__weird. I just wish he would get his dirty, scheming paws off of me!_

"Wait, what conse—" I started curiously. Even before I finished my sentence, March silenced me, tying up my mouth so I couldn't speak. I struggled against his unyielding grip on me, but his hold only tightened. With that, so did my suffering.

March drew his stiletto from his inside jacket pocket. I tried not to cry in front of Hatter but I just couldn't retain my fear. I shed a single tear as it plopped on the asphalt, along with my dignity.

As March sliced the knife down my arm, it caused me to jerk a little, not to mention scream with my mouth tied up. How awkward is that!

"Ah, now you see what happens when you betray your old friends, 'eh Hatter? Now, if you'll excuse me, your girlfriend isn't finished with me yet." March cackled.

The slash along my left arm poured out more blood than I imagined it would. My blood stained the entire knife blade, scaring the hell out of me.

March repetitively sliced my skin, leaving numerous scars on my body.

"Hmmmm. Something is missing. But what? Oh yeah, I remember now." Mad March sneered with a wicked cackle.

_Oh no! He better not dare!_

Mad March rotated my on my stomach now. I still had no idea what his plan was, but it was sure to be devious as usual. He lifted my camisole up halfway, revealing my back. I already had scars across my back from plenty of people and injuries.

The worst of those was when I was a little girl. I was maybe 7 or 8 years old then. Hey, I was little; there's really nothing I can do now.

I remember I was at my house in the backyard. We had woods behind our house then. So, I went to go chase Dinah around the forest. Well, I didn't realize there were briars all around me. So, I fell over a tree root and into a briar bush. That hurt for days!

Everyone stared at the scars along my spine and wondered why they were there. Although no one asked, I didn't mention it. I lifted my head to examine the scratches on my back. Unfortunately, they were still visible and looked even larger than before. March glanced down at the stiletto for a second.

"ALICE!" Hatter yelled, breaking free of the Suits holding him back.

He ran for me as quick as a mouse running from a cat. Just before the knife sliced my back, Hatter rolled me out of the way.

**A.N: Sorry for the late update! I tore the growth plate in my hip about 2 months ago and I've been trying to work things out. It's been a busy time for me, so please forgive me if updates are slow! There is more action coming up soon, but I'll keep you posted! Thanks!**

**Love and Peace,**

**Ashley! 3 **


	7. Chapter 6

No time of life is so beautiful as the early days of love, when with every meeting, every glance, one fetches something new home to rejoice over. Soren Kierkegaard

My heart must have skipped a beat. The love of my life just saved my life, again!

_I better be __**SO **__grateful for what Hatter just did!_

"What the hell did you think you were doing out there, Alice?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know-"

"You could've gotten yourself killed if I weren't here." Hatter continued.

"God, Hatter! What's your deal?" I asked really pissed off.

"Look, I'm sorry, Alice. I just . . . overreacted. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings like that. I'm EXTREMELY sorry. Will you forgive me?" Hatter apologized trying to regain his trust with me.

"Hatter, of course I forgive you! You don't even have to beg me for it! I love you, and there's no changing that. No matter what."

"Hatter . . ." I started, shedding a tear.

"Oh Alice. Please don't cry, love. . . . . my beautiful Alice. . . "

"Ha! Beautiful? Please! Maybe if she were—" March sneered.

"If I were who?" I demanded.

_No one will __**ever **__tell me that! Ever!_

_"_**No one** talks to my Alice like **that**! You were my friend once, but not now, not again, March." Hatter boomed.

The nervous gleam in my eyes chilled Hatter. I could tell.

"Oh, tryin' to be a smart-ass with me?" Mad March snapped.

"I-"Hatter started.

"I don't know, maybe!" I fired back, interrupting Hatter.

"Oooh, lil' princess got fire!" one Suit remarked.

"Was I talking to you?" I retorted.

Mad March inched closer to me. His knife ready to kill.

"She said sweetly?" I tried.

"Ha ha. Nice try, angel." A voice sarcastically called.

I turned around because March never said that . . . Dodo did.

"Whoa! Dodo! What the hell?" Hatter exclaimed.

Dodo's inhumanly strong left hand (that I never knew about) came in contact with my bruised face. I felt the tingle along my cheek as I tried to stand up, only to be pushed down again.

"Gee, thanks. Just what I need when I'm already hurting enough." I half- smiled.

"Oh, stop complaining, Alice. It's not healthy." Dodo scoffed touching my cheek.

"Oh, _**I'm **_complaining?" I yelled.

"Thanks for finally admitting it!" Dodo smirked with a Cheshire grin on his face.

"What? Wait, I wasn't finished-"

"Well, who cares?"

"Umm, _I_ do! Hellooo? Someone needs a wakeup call!"

"Look who's talkin'" March butted in.

That boy just busted my last nerve! I wanted to speak _**SO BAD, **_but I knew if I did, I would be in a situation my smart-mouth wouldn't get me out of.

"I should say the same myself!" Hatter shot out.

"Oh, you wanna fight about it?" Dodo threatened.

"Umm, **NO!" **I answered for Hatter so he wouldn't get hurt.

"Just for the record, Alice, I heard about your little incident with March. I thought you were wiser than that."

I didn't think he knew. What his deal? Is he stalking me?

"Well, maybe if you weren't in people's private lives all the time, I think we'd all be better off, would we not?" Hatter smart-mouthed. That usual smirk on his face reappeared in an instant.

Things at this point got, well, a little out of hand. I'll say, when Hatter said that, Dodo nearly had a heart attack.

The two enemies fought on and on for God knows how long. To be honest, I was crushed, trampled on, lost and forgotten.

I didn't realize it until after Dodo mentioned it, but he was eavesdropping inside my apartment with Mad March earlier this morning the entire time. I guess I was too entranced with March not discovering my secret to even think about what was going on in the background.

The question is how would Dodo have gotten inside my apartment in the first place? I mean, I always lock the door, so I've pondered on that thought since he told me.

As Hatter and Dodo argued back and forth, Mad March somehow slipped over toward me. Unfortunately, he blind-sided me without breaking my attention span. His cunning method of attack overthrew me.

He slid his leg out, kicking me square in the back. The sharp sound of bone cracking caused Hatter to stop in the middle of his argument.

I was in more serious pain than I was when I hurt my back before. When I was 12 years old, I had an MRI on my hip. Speaking of which, I tore my growth plate twice when I was 12. So, when I went to get an MRI, the doctors found a herniated disc in my back.

Pretty much, I had some bones sticking out of my back. I didn't know how it happened, but it did.

The crack in my back sounded like Mad March just broke my back.

"Alice!" Hatter yelled rushing to my side.

_I love him so much! I love when he's all sweet and protective of me! _

I lay on the asphalt with my face in the sizzling, black concrete. I tried with all my might to stand up, but I couldn't find the strength. Hatter knelt beside my frail body, pulling me into his sweet, safe, perfect embrace.

"Love, I'm so sorry about earlier. I was just so caught up in protecting you and—"

That's when my lips pressed against his, interrupting his sentence.

_I can't believe I just did that! In front of everybody!_

"You don't have to be sorry about anything, Hatter. I will love you always, even when you make mistakes." I smiled, whispering in his ear.

Sadly, our affectionate moment ended. Just before I could speak again, much less glance at Hatter, Suits tore us apart. One Suit dragged me by my arms away from my love.

Mad March took me in his grip, forcing me through the dreaded mirror to Wonderland again.

**Author's Notes:**

**I know it's been a while since I updated, but dance is really busy this summer. By the way, the herniated disc portion in there is true. I know, I have issues with hurting myself. Hey, I'm a competitive dancer. That's what we do. LOL. Anyway, I'll try to post sooner next time! I'll keep you posted on this story. I'm about to post a new one, so keep watchin! **

**Love and Peace,**

**Ashley **


	8. Chapter 7

**I'll Make Sure You're Okay**

"**When you smiled you had my undivided attention. When you laughed you had my urge to laugh with you. When you cried you had my urge to hold you. When you said you loved me, you had my heart forever."**

I wished this would never happen again, but it did. I fell down, down, down, further from my love. My head spun faster and faster the further I fell. Finally, **THUMP! **

I gasped for air as once again, that same water-filled room surrounded me. I barely took a breath before Mad March jerked me off the surprisingly soft grass, pulling my hands behind my back. He pushed my shoulder forward, leading me toward a dark building.

The walk there was completely silent. Completely, awkwardly silent.

We marched straight up a hill. Until we stopped in front of a largely-similar replica of the Casino. Same design, same floor plan, for a minute there I thought the Queen had rebuilt the entire thing.

"Wait, what are we doing here?" I asked curiously.

"None of your business! So, shut your mouth!" the 10 of Spades bellowed.

I rolled my eyes, dismissing his comment.

_Jerk!_

Once the building became clearer in view, we halted in front of the shimmery red stained glass door.

_This really looks so familiar!_

Mad March knocked loudly on the door as he forcefully handed me over to another Suit.

"It's me." He told the man at the door.

"Come on in." the other man replied.

The door opened automatically after March took me back in his grip. This building looked exactly the same as when Mad March captured me the first time. He led me up a seemingly endless flight of stairs. When I finally stepped to the top, my other arch enemy stood waiting near a metal door.

Dodo.

_That lying, two-faced jerk! What does he want with me this time?_

"Ah, you got me a prize, March?" Dodo teased.

"I am not a prize to be won or lost! For your information!" I sassed. If Hatter were here, he would probably say that too. Well, and then tell me to watch my mouth.

Dodo tilted his head like March does when he's mad, slowly making his way towards me. We glared at each other, eye to evil eye. My mind was set in defense mode.

We just glared, wasting precious seconds either of us could have made a move on the other. Unexpectedly, Dodo took his left hand and soundly smacked me across the cheek.

Everyone murmured in the crowd, including Mad March.

I gasped, quickly putting my hand on my face to try to minimize the sting. When I took my hand off, blood soaked my hand like Hurricane Katrina.

"That's what you get when you act without thinking, Alice." Dodo hissed, angling his shoulder toward me.

"I swear, touch me again and I'll—"I threatened.

When March heard me speak up, he rushed over to me before I could finish my threat. His stronger hand covered my mouth, and his other tugged my hands behind me.

"She's not just yours, she's ours. I'll tell ya what, leave 'him' to me, you take her. Take good care of her, though." March answered Dodo's comment.

"Sounds like a plan." Dodo responded.

_Wait, who's "him"? . . . Oh . . . ._

As the two villains departed, I got lucky enough for Dodo to torture me. (Yeah, 'cause I'm _soooo_ lucky!)

"Get over here, ya lil' troublesome Oyster!" Dodo commanded gruffly.

I obeyed in silence. March already tied up my wrists earlier, but Dodo checked anyway. Not even 10 seconds later, Dodo pushed me down a pitch-black hallway, following close behind.

Claustrophobia filled my soul as I ventured along the silent, dark passage.

!

"What the hell was that?" I gasped nervously, turning around to see if anyone was behind me.

"Oh, just the door to Hell. Keep walking." Dodo ordered.

I shivered at the thought of stepping through that door. I trekked cautiously, making every step purposeful. I had no clue where Dodo was leading me or where I might end up, but I know one thing's for sure: I was a hell of a lot more scared now than when I entered the strangely familiar-looking building.

_Damn, it seems bigger than last time I was here. (Well, sorta)_

I felt further in the lead than Dodo because I couldn't hear anything behind me. Just my unsteady breathing and the mass of blackness surrounding me.

"Hey, I think I see a light over there!" I exclaimed, not caring at that moment if I got hurt. I darted for that slim gleam as fast as I could. Dodo never replied after I said that, so wherever he was, I left him.

"!" I screamed.

**Author's Notes:**

**Well, this chapter is shorter than usual. I'm leaving for dance camp tomorrow morning and I can't have a computer. So, I tried to post something before I left. Looks like I succeeded! ** **LOL Anyway, I'll try to post my new story when I get back! **

**Love and Peace,**

**Ashley! **

**{Dream on}**


End file.
